


Tie

by alecxblake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Izzy makes a little appearance at the end, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecxblake/pseuds/alecxblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't know how to do his tie... well it's what he tells to Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little one chap fic inspired by this fan art: http://su-pectrum.tumblr.com/post/145518378239/now-ive-got-you-in-my-space-i-wont-let-go-of  
> Also this is my first fic and english is not my native language... so I'm sorry for all mistakes.  
> If you still want to read this good reading!

Alec and Magnus were both getting ready at the loft of Magnus for an important meeting at the Institute. After Jace come back and Valentine defeat, their life was little by little coming back to what it used to be. Except now Alec had his wonderful boyfriend to help him go through the very long and very annoying meetings. Of course after his little scene during his wedding now Alec had to bear all the reflexions some of the representants of the Clave made but he could hear them as long as he had Magnus by his side. And of course saying he hear them doesn't mean he has to listen to them.

Anyway now he was here, in their room at the loft, where he was trying for the last fifteen minutes to do his tie in front of the giant mirror.  
"Magnus?" Asked Alec from their bedroom   
"Yes darling?"  
"Can you help me do my tie?"   
"Oh I can help you to do it or you can do me instead." answered Magnus adding a wink at the end of his not very subtle innuendo.  
"Magnus! " Alec warned but a smile was appearing at the corner of his mouth.  
"What darling you can't blame me for trying when you're the one wearing this shirt!" now Alec was blushing, the red going up from his neck to his ears. 

Seeing his boyfriend so flustered Magnus grabbed the dark blue tie and began to do the knot.   
"Do you not know how to do your own tie Alexander? " he asked playfully .  
"Izzy always do it for me. " Alec whispered.   
"Oh well I'm happy to replace her then." Magnus was finishing to do the tie and raised his head to look directly in the beautiful hazel eyes of his boyfriend. And suddenly he was pulling at the tie to bring Alec closer and crushed his lips on his. Alec moaned silently at first but rapidly put one of his hand in Magnus's hair and the other on his hips to drag him even more closer. As Magnus, his hands still on Alec 's tie, began to deepened the kiss Alec was beginning to reconsider Magnus's early offer. 

And obviously it's at this very moment that Isabelle decided to enter the room.  
« So I was coming to see if you two were ready and not doing anything else that might make you late and, well, it seems that I was right to worried.» she said grinning wildly as Magnus and Alec parted from their kiss, and again Alec was blushing.

« Magnus was doing my tie » he stammered.  
« So now you need someone to do your tie ? I don't remember a single moment where you asked someone to help you with your tie. In fact from as far as I remember you've never let anyone do it. »  
« Alexander! You told me you didn't know how to do it ! » Magnus said faking shock but his eyes were telling he was enjoying this little interruption way too much.  
Alec was blushing even more but he looked at Magnus, pull him by his waist and whispered :   
« I do but I like it better when you do it. »


End file.
